


Ghoulish Vigilante

by GasMaskedWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Eto is Izuku now, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Ghouls, Kagune, Kakuja, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasMaskedWriter/pseuds/GasMaskedWriter
Summary: In our world their are two intelligent species.Humans who are separated in two subspecies. Those with quirks who and 80 percent of the human population and those without who are the remaining 20.And Ghouls who can only eat the flesh of humans and other ghouls. No Ghoul has ever possessed a quirk.Until a new subspecies has appeared.All because of the actions of one boy.





	1. Human

In a alley a dark haired man clutched his right side he limped in the alley trying to reach the entrance.

"You humans are so predictable."

Several sharp spikes stabbed into him. There velocity sending him to the ground.

Behind him stood a cloaked boy with a large wing made of massive feather like crystals.

He walked to the bleeding man the wing outstretched, shuddering as new shards were made.

The boy placed his foot on the man's head.

"You see what you believe to be an opening and go for it."

He brought his foot up and stomped down onto the man's head with a wet crunch.

"It's pathetic."  
  
  
  
  


A cloaked boy crawled through a vent coming to a opening.

He reached up and tore the vent grate away and jumped out of the vent his red cloak fluttering.

"How the hell are you?"

A man dressed in a jacket with purple fur on the hood and a beaklike mask glared at him.

"Just a well meaning citizen who wants to help a little girl."

The mask wearing man quirked a brow at the cloaked boy.

"What could you possibly mean?"

A single glowing red eye glared at the man as a pair of wings made of massive crystals tore from his back.

'A ghoul!?'

"I saw you and a little girl with bandages in an alley. The scent of her blood is all over your hands."

The wings shuddered and twisted morphing into a new shape. What were once massive wings had become two large scimitars.

He charged at the man with a blade outstretched. The man brought up a hand as if to catch the blade.

The second the blade touched his fingertips it exploded in a red mist.

"You think that would stop me?"

It's sister blade flashed and removed the man's other arm.

He jumped back as red mist flowed from the boy's right shoulder. Eventually reforming into a new blade.

The man clutched his stump of an arm as blood flowed from it. He didn't have time to use his quirk to reconstruct his arm as massive crystals pierced his remaining arm. Stabbing through his arm and then his torso.

His lungs were pierced by the crystals and the man gasped. Trying to breath with ruined lungs.

The boy dashed at the man cutting the remaining arm from him.

"Overhaul!"

Several other men each with a birdlike masks ran into the room seeing their boss on the floor bleeding out and crippled.

They tried to attack the boy only for six men to tear through the walls of the room.

"My friends please take care of them."

While the kagune of the six erupted from their bodies and they dashed at the bird mask wearing men.

The boy left them behind walking down the hall following his nose to a room.

He reached up and tore the door from the wall using his immense strength.

He walked into the room seeing a little girl on a bed. Reaching up he pulled down the hood and gave the little girl a gentle smile offering his hand to her.

"I'm Izuku would you like to get out of this terrible place?"

She looked up at him tear filled red eyes staring into kind emerald.

She nodded grabbing his outstretched hand.

He picked her up pulling her into a hug as a bulky man in a white suit stepped through the door.

"Are you finished yet Owl?"

He asked in a disinterested tone he found fighting against the quirked humans boring.

"Yes Yamori let's go."

They walked away Izuku holding the little girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
  


Izuku walked down the street coming upon a boy with two hair colors.

He was leaning against a tree holding his left eye.

The greenette walked to him and crouched in front of the younger boy.

"Are you alright?"

An angry grey eye looked at him.

"Does it look like it?"

The boy responded coldly.

He stretched a hand out to the boy.

"I could help you."

"If your doing this because of my father you can go away."

A kind smile appeared on the greenette's face.

"Never meet your father I'm offering to help you because you seem hurt."

The boy's hand moved from his left eye allowing the greenette to see a burn scar covering the area around the eye,

He took the greenette's hand and allowed him to pull him up.

"I'm Izuku."

"Todoroki Shouto."

The greenette placed his free hand on his hip still smiling at the boy.

"Todoroki-Kun do you hate your father?"

He nodded at the greenette's question.

"Then why not join me?"

The peppermint haired boy tilted his head at the greenette.

"Join you?"

The greenette nodded a smile on his face.

"I'm the leader of a revolutionary organization that seeks the equality of ghouls and humans."

"Does that mean you're a-."

"Ghoul?"

The boy nodded at the greenette.

Green eyes looked around for any eavesdroppers. Finding none the eyes focused on the boy.

"Yes do you want to join me and create equality between our two species?"

Grey and turquoise eyes closed in thought.

"Yes."

He turned away from the boy.

"Good c'mon I'll introduce you to our fellow members."

The greenette walked away and the scarred boy followed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Izuku-16  
> Todoroki-10  
> Eri-5
> 
> Leave comments for they give me life


	2. Ghoul

"Are you sure about this?"

Izuku asked the peppermint haired boy for the dozenth time.

"I am Izuku-Sama."

The greenette sighed at the honorific.

"Todoroki-kun I told you not to call me Sama I'm not your superior."

"You have said that before but you saved my life I owe you my life."

Izuku sighed and looked down at the sitting peppermint haired boy.

"Okay this is a losing battle but are you really sure that you want to go through with the operation?"

Todoroki's grey and turquoise eyes looked into Izuku's emerald.

"Yes I am."

"All right then Todoroki-Kun if you're sure I'll allow it."  
  
  


What they were talking about was the experimental surgery to turn a human into a artificial One Eyed Ghoul. It was done by transplanting a ghoul's kakuhou (Izuku's in this case) into a human's body.

Hypothetically if this human had a quirk they would retain it and become a powerful opponent.

This surgery was first performed on a quirkless human by the name of Kaneki Ken. With kakuhou of the binge eater Rize Kamishiro.

From what Izuku has heard about his fellow One Eyed Ghoul the artificial hybrid had joined his father's little charity.  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku sat on the surgery table watching Todoroki's chest rise and fall after the surgery.

Todoroki stopped breathing for a second and his body shifted.

His eyes snapped open though Izuku cared more of about the boy's left eye it's normal vibrant turquoise replaced by the red and black of a ghoul's kakugan. Flames exploded from his left side turning the hospital gown to ash and ice grew from his right as his quirk tried to adapt to the new biology of it's owner.

They eventually disappeared as the boy's eyes slowly closed and he faded to deep sleep as his body changed.

Izuku's plump lips pulled back in a happy grin.

'So it does work then.'  
  
  
  
  


It had been two years since both Eri and Todoroki had first meet both Izuku and each other.

Eri had begun seeing Izuku as a father the now 18 year old had helped her in controlling her quirk.

Allowing her to test it on "willing" subordinates.

It was why she wanted to become like him.  
  
  


"Absolutely not!"

Izuku's kakugan lit up showing the girl his anger at her suggestion.

"But you let Todoroki do it."

He rubbed his temples looking at the white haired youth.

"Because Todoroki-Kun has proven he can handle the strain the surgery puts on one's body."

"Then let me prove it!"

Izuku shook his head at the horned girl.

"Not yet little Owlet perhaps when you can control your quirk better. But until then I will not allow it."

Eri pouted but didn't argue further. She knew when Izuku was being serious.  
  
  
  
  
  


Red spikes grazed Izuku's pale chest.

"That all you got Todoroki-Kun!"

They were training Todoroki needed to learn how to properly use his kagune.

"No it isn't."

He stomped his right foot down covering the floor with ice and trapping Izuku.

A flurry of massive spikes were sent at the greenette piercing through his pale chest and back.

The velocity of the spikes sent the greenette flying back. Though his feet stayed trapped in the ice.

Izuku flapped his wing like kagune keeping himself from falling to the ground.

Tendrils of flesh erupted from the bloody stumps. Attempting to create new feet.

Izuku was about to charge Todoroki.

When the ringing of a phone came to their ears.

The greenette flapped his kagune hovering in the air. He looked at Todoroki's jacket where the glow of the peppermint haired boy's phone showed from the pocket.

"You gonna get that?"

Todoroki allowed his kagune to turn to red mist and walked to the discarded jacket.

He grabbed the phone from the pocket and looked at the caller i.d.

"It's my old man."

Izuku once he felt that he could stand on his malformed "feet" allowed his kagune to fade away.

"Well you gonna see why he's calling you or what?"

Todoroki sighed and slid the green icon across the bottom of the touch screen accepting the call.

Ghouls had a enhanced sense of hearing so Izuku was used to overhearing people on calls. But he was pretty sure he could hear Todoroki Enji's yelling from across the room if he didn't that enhancement.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Todoroki to his credit didn't flinch at the sound.

"I'm training with a friend."

Apparently this calmed the human dumpster fire.

"Really what exactly is this training?"

Todoroki looked at Izuku silently asking what he should say.

Izuku mouthed 'endurance training'.

"Endurance training we've been running all day."

This seemed to placate the Todoroki patriarch.

"Tell this friend they are invited for dinner I'd like to meet them myself."

Todoroki quickly ended the call and looked at the greenette.

"Can you even eat human food?"

"Yeah course I can I'm half human after all. If I wasn't you sure wouldn't be able to."

Todoroki looked at the pale greenette questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Izuku placed his hands on the curve of his hip.

"You remember Kaneki Ken, right? The first person who underwent the procedure you underwent."

Todoroki nodded silently.

"Well his kakuhou came from a full blooded ghoul this affected his biology disallowing him to consume human food."

Izuku removed a hand from his slim hip and pointed to himself.

"But as I am a natural hybrid I get some perks like being able to consume to food of both of the species I hail from."

He pointed to the quirked hybrid.

"You're just lucky enough to have that perk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life


	3. Owl

Izuku looked at the massive Todoroki family home.

It was almost the size of the abandoned mall Aogiri used as a base in Tokyo's 11th ward.

He slowly walked to the door and knocked on it.

"O-one moment I'll, I'll be there in a second." A female voice called from the other side of the door.

Izuku heard a scraping sound and the door opened to reveal a white haired woman who had to be Todoroki's older sister. "I umm... hello."

"I'm Izuku."

He said to the taller woman.

She awkwardly introduced her self as Todoroki Fuyumi.

'She looks tasty.'

"Are you going to invite him in?"

He saw Todoroki behind her.

"Oh right sorry!"

She bowed to him.

"Please come in."  
  
  
  


Todoroki Enji was a massive man. Even when fire wasn't erupting from his face he was a hulking firestorm of a man that seemed ready to incinerate any he deemed unworthy.

"So you've been training with Shouto huh?"

Izuku stood in front of the fat taller man looking up to the ambition filled turquoise eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm what exactly is your quirk?"

Izuku shrugged.

"It drastically increases my endurance."

Endeavour glared at him trying to tell if this was the truth or not.

"Anyway I hope you all enjoy the food I made!"

Fuyumi brought them out of their little staring match with the mention of food.

She pushed them towards the dining room.

Izuku sat down by Todoroki.

"You made this? It looks delicious."

He smiled at the white haired woman.

The smell was incredible.

"Don't let it fool you." Todoroki said beside him. "Cooking is easy with her quirk."

Fuyumi pouted at him.

"It's not very special. I can control the temperature of things I look at. Nothing flashy like dad's or Shouto's."

"It's proven surprisingly useful for training." Enji grumbled as he grabbed large amounts of food. "Not to say anything about her cooking."

Izuku quirked a brow at Shouto as he ate a piece of beef. Enji seemed different than what Todoroki had described him as.

He could even slightly hear pride in the man's tone.

The greenette quirked a smooth green brow at the peppermint haired boy.

'He doesn't seem as bad as Todoroki-Kun describes him.'

"You seem to be far older than Shouto how exactly did you meet my son?" The grumbling volcano known as Enji Todoroki said to the greenette.

Izuku looked up from the food and looked at Todoroki who looked back nervously.

Enji wasn't exactly wrong. There was a six year difference between Izuku and Todoroki.

"Izuku and I met when I wished for some endurance training and I thought someone with a quirk like his would be best."

Fuyumi gave her brother a questioning look.

"Shouto why are you calling him by his first name?"

Izuku looked at her and explained.

"I don't have a last name so people just call me by my given name."

Enji glared at greenette.

"Your a orphan?"

Izuku nodded.

"Yeah but I take care of myself just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku walked slowly home after eating with the Todoroki family.

Fuyumi was a good cook but Izuku preferred human flesh over human food. Too bad it's bad manners to eat your hosts.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Taking it out he saw it was a text from Tatara.

Tatara:Yamori has a new plaything.

Izuku:Really? What poor bastard is he raping now?

Tatara:That Kaneki kid.

Izuku:Why?

Tatara:Apparently because he smells like Rize. Do you want me to stop Yamori?

Izuku:...No.

Izuku:If Yamori breaks him it just proves that he's too weak.

Izuku closed his phone and opened the front door of his apartment.

Silently he crept in avoiding any creaky floorboards.

Coming to a white door he silently twisted the door handle and peeked inside.

A warm smile appeared on his face when he saw Eri asleep in her bed.

Carefully closing the door he headed to his room.

He collapsed on his bed and allowed the oblivion of sleep to overtake him.  
  
  
  
  


A man dressed in a tattered emerald hooded cloak that had long droopy ears and bandages that were wrapped around his entire body stood in front of a black haired young adult in a straight backed chair.

The black haired young adult was sobbing. His fingers and toes were raw.

"Hmm so Yamori-Kun hasn't broken you yet Kaneki-Kun interesting."

The cloaked man kneeled in front the sobbing man. Grabbing his chin and pulling the other's face up and allowing the cloaked man to see his face.

"I wonder. Will it be you, Shouto, or perhaps my dear Owlet who will become my king?"  
  
  
  
  


Days later the CCG invaded the abandoned mall that was Aogiri's base in Tokyo's 11th ward in a joint strike with the hero organization.

The emerald cloaked man watched with three others. A man in a blue cloak with a red iron half mask that covered his mouth. Beside the emerald cloaked man stood a little girl with a oversized white hoodie and a half mask that covered her eyes and had a hooked beak like an owl's. On the other side of the emerald cloaked man was a boy in a snow white winter coat and a mask that was similar to the face of a snowy owl.

"To bad I liked this place."

The girl looked at the emerald cloaked man.

"Papa where are all the ghouls going to go?"

"They're going to scatter for awhile until we can regroup and strike back."

He placed a hand on top of her head as rubbed her hair.

"Izuku is that?"

The snowy owl masked boy pointed to the roof of the mall where some ghoul investigators were fighting a old ghoul.

"Well the old bastard shows himself."

He turned and looked away.

"C'mon we should regroup with the others."

His single kakugan lit up.

"Besides the old man isn't gonna die here he's to stubborn for it."


End file.
